


goobers, ult gc

by ireneslvr



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crack, Gen, cuz they're pretty much gay, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneslvr/pseuds/ireneslvr
Summary: on my furry ish: ya'll bottoms need to hush-city boy: BOTTOMS-city boy: NAHHHcity boy removed on my furry ish;or in which 28 college students are in a gc.(a crack gc of my ults)
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this book is kinda....idk
> 
> a few things i want to tell everyone though is that:
> 
> +'babe' is said a lot, but it's not used in a romantic way  
> +along with 'babe' being used, the heart eyes emoji is also used, but not in a romantic way.  
> +the format of the gc is kinda insta + discord server?? there's discord channels and all but the messages are 'seen' like how they are on insta.  
> +the way that i type are going to be the way the idols (college students) type. i don't wanna change my typing style for a story. so if some phrases don't make sense, my apoligies-
> 
> this first chapter will be of everyone's names, feel free to refer back to this if you get confused :)
> 
> (some of these are lame btw, my humors whack asf so-)
> 
> that's all, enjoy :))

**twice**

jihyo, god

tzuyu, chewy

chaeyoung, i thrive in a suit

nayeon, gimme a kith

mina, me supremacy 

jeongyeon, best gurl idc

momo, thotiana

sana, creator of lesbianism

dahyun, i am tofu

**bts**

rm (namjoon), plant daddy

j-hope (hoseok), thotiano

jungkook, pretty boy kook

jimin, city boy

(seok)jin, shoulders galore

v (taehyung), yeontan's papi

suga (yoongi), yoongi boongi (i'm so un-creative i'm sorry-)

**loona**

yves (sooyoung), hey mamas

vivi (gahei), gahehe

gowon (chaewon), blue hair 4 lyfe

kim lip (jungeun), hot girl ish

heejin, on my furry ish

chuu (jiwoo), jipoo

hyunjin, bread or none

olivia hye (hyejoo), angsty teen

yeojin, frog chair enthusiast

choerry (yerim), cherry

haseul, joe (her first name is jo so i- yeah)

jinso(u)l, i invented blond hair


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of goobers :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goobers has been a gc for a while (everyone's going to talk casually and not as if they've just met each other.) becuz idk how to start off a gc?? so yeah <3

**goobers**

**pretty boy kook, god, city boy, and 25 others**.

**#general**

_3:01 AM_

**pretty boy kook:**

morning gays :p

**city boy:**

aint it ass o'clock in the morning-

**pretty boy kook:**

yeah, i'm saying gm before i forget to :))

**i thrive in a suit:**

.

**hey mamas:**

. 

**city boy:**

nahh baby that ain't gon work

**city boy** removed **pretty boy kook**.

**i thrive in a suit:**

PLEASE-

**city boy:**

its him waking up at the crack of dawn for me-

**hey mamas:**

ubebcuwe y'all r mean 😭

**hey mamas** added **pretty boy kook**.

**pretty boy kook:**

thx sooyoung.

manz just mad cuz he's short

**hey mamas:**

PFFTT

**city boy:**

don't make me remove you again

**pretty boy kook:**

like you would- 🏃♂️

sooyoung's just gonna add me again

**hey mamas:**

uhm

that was just a one time thing-

**i thrive in a suit:**

dang-

**seen by city boy, hey mamas, pretty boy kook, and 2 others.**

_10:42 AM_

**city boy:**

now is a good time to say gm, kook

**pretty boy kook:**

wtv 🙄

**plant daddy:**

uhm, why were ya'll up at 3 am??

**joe:**

cuz kook said gm

**i thrive in a suit:**

and no body rly puts their phone on silent-

**me supremacy:**

i forgot the silent option was a thing after being in this gc for so long 🥱

**joe:**

me too-

**city boy:**

don't lie, u love us 😙

**me supremacy:**

sometimes 🙄

**pretty boy kook:**

anybody wanna play among us??

**plant daddy:**

maybe later

**joe:**

i'm down

**me supremacy:**

among us is one of those games that you play at night though

so unless you gon be awake at 11 pm, sure

**i thrive in a suit:**

11 pm-

**jipoo:**

i'm down to play among us at 11 pm

but i'm pink 😡

**i invented blond hair:**

good morning to u too, jiwoo-

**city boy:**

"i invented blond hair"-

bye.

**i invented blond hair:**

?!

is there a problem, babe 😍

**city boy:**

the only reason u "invented" blond hair is bc u had it for almost a year now

and ppl only recognized u for ur blond hair and nun else

TELL ME I'M WRONG

**joe:**

PLZ-

**i thrive in a suit:**

DANG-

**i invented blond hair** left.

**pretty boy kook:**

LMAO NOOO

**plant daddy:**

WHAT DID YA'LL DO

**jipoo:**

NCBJBSCJBAKNDHI

**city boy:**

I WASN'T EVEN MEAN

I WAS JUST SPITTIN STR8 FACTS

**me supremacy:**

I'M ADDING HER BACK BFBBCQIHFI

**me supremacy** added **i invented blond hair**.

**city boy:**

I'M SORRY-

**i invented blond hair:**

nah its fine cuz u lowkey right 😪

ima dye it black tmrw :p

**i thrive in a suit:**

send us a picture when its done 👹

also, can some1 make an among us channel??

ion know how to-

**seen by i invented blond hair, plant daddy, pretty boy kook, and 4 others.**

_11:55 AM_

**pretty boy kook:**

i'll make a channel

wait who wants to play among us again??

**me supremacy:**

me

**jipoo:**

me uwu

**plant daddy:**

i'll play

**yoongi boongi:**

gm

and ig i will

**angsty teen:**

gm yoongi

and i'll play

**city boy:**

me

**creator of lesbianism:**

meeeee

**yeontan's papi:**

🖐

**i thrive in a suit:**

ur username gets me everytime-

but i'll play :p

**seen by pretty boy kook, me supremacy, yoongi boongi, and 6 others.**


	5. three - side channel #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing side channel #1: among-us-lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gc will include:
> 
> jungkook (white)  
> jiwoo (red)  
> namjoon (green)  
> chaeyoung (yellow)  
> yoongi (pink)  
> taehyung (purple)  
> hyejoo (black)  
> sana (blue)  
> mina (cyan)  
> jimin (lime)

**gaming lesbians**

**pretty boy kook, me supremacy, yoongi boongi, and 7 others**.

**#among-us-lmao**

_10:56 PM_

**pretty boy kook:**

do any of ya'll want specific colors

we don't want jimin and mina fighting over lime in the lobby again 🤡

**me supremacy:**

i deadass called dibs on lime but ok

**city boy:**

NO U DIDN'T-

**jipoo:**

AYE

NO FIGHTING

**city boy:**

😶

**me supremacy:**

🤐

**jipoo:**

good uwu

i want pink :p

**yoongi boongi:**

i want pink tho :((

**jipoo:**

b-but i always get pink

**city boy:**

not u stuttering over text kxdsnchqwio-

**yoongi boongi:**

ik but plz 👉👈

**jipoo:**

*sigh*

fine

**angsty teen:**

i'm taking black

**pretty boy kook:**

that's literally my go-to color but that's fine HAHAHAH

but anyways

**i thrive in a suit:**

i'm orange

**jipoo:**

i'll be red

**city boy:**

oop-

red's a dangerous color 👀

**jipoo:**

ik

i'm feelin a lil dangerous tonight 😈

**angsty teen:**

watch her be the impostor 🤦♀️

**plant daddy:**

i'm green :p

**yeontan's daddy:**

i'll choose purple

**me supremacy:**

ima go with cyan

**creator of lesbianism:**

blue

**pretty boy kook:**

change ur names to ur color

but make sure to put ur names next to it tho

so no one gets confused

**jipoo:**

oki :p

**pretty boy kook** changed their name to **white (koo)**.

**angsty teen** changed their name to **black (hyejoo)**.

**i thrive in a suit** changed their name to **yellow (chaeyoung)**.

**jipoo** changed their name to **red (jiwoo)**.

**white (koo):**

yoooo wait a sec

i'm white

**black (hyejoo):**

i'm black

**yellow (chaeyoung):**

i'm yellow

**red (jiwoo):**

i'm red

**creator of lesbianism** changed their name to **blue (sana** **)**.

**blue (sana):**

I'M BLUE DA BA DI DA BA DIE

**city boy:**

istg ya'll irk me sm

**me supremacy:**

BuT u LoVe Us

**city boy:**

nah i don't

**red (jiwoo):**

i-

**me supremacy** changed their name to **cyan (mina)**.

**city boy** changed their name to **lime (jimin)**.

**plant daddy** changed their name to **green (joon)**.

**lime (jimin):**

wait a damn minute-

cyan??

do u mean light blue??

**cyan (mina):**

lime?? do u mean light green

i typed what typed and i meant what i typed

**lime (jimin):**

i- 

lemme not 🙄

**yoongi boongi** changed their name to **pink (yoon)**.

**yellow (chaeyoung):**

yknow what they say about ppl who choose pink??

**pink (yoon):**

👀

what do they say about ppl who choose pink??

**black (hyejoo):**

they're bbs :p

**red (jiwoo):**

yeah <3

**pink (yoon):**

.

who wants to switch colors :D

**lime (jimin):**

nah u better keep the color pink 😠

**pink (yoon):**

sigh, fine

**white (koo):**

here's the code

LGTEWQ

**black (hyejoo):**

thx :p

**seen by white (koo), cyan (mina), blue (sana), and 6 others.**

_11:23 PM_

**lime (jimin):**

NO BECUZ WHY TF DID JUNGKOOK N JIWOO GET IMPOSTOR EVERYTIME

**cyan (mina):**

AND THEY WON EVERYTIME TOO 😭

**white (koo):**

ya'll just suck :p

**red (jiwoo):**

they do tho-

**green (joon):**

ngl, everyone was lowkey bad on every single game-

**black (hyejoo):**

not me tho

**yellow (chaeyoung):**

nahh, u were bad too 😍

**black (hyejoo):**

dang-

**lime (jimin):**

yknow what?

no body has time to deal with jungkook's arrogant self

good night.

**red (jiwoo):**

gn sore loser

**yellow (chaeyoung)**

night night

**pink (yoon):**

gn

**white (koo):**

gn, sweet dreams :p

**blue (sana):**

gn mini

**cyan (mina):**

i'm getting too many notifs so ima say gn for the rest of ya'll

GOOD NIGHT JIMIN

**seen by white(koo), green(joon), lime(jimin), and 6 others.**


	6. four

**goobers**

**chewy, thotiano, thotiana, and 25 others.**

**#general**

_1:02 AM_

**chewy:**

what's up, mentally unstable hoes :p

**angsty teen:**

u didn't have to call everyone out like that-

**thotiano:**

wassup :p

**pretty boy kook:**

hyejoo-

it's literally 1 AM

and we just got finished playing among us 2 hours ago

why r u still up

**angsty teen:**

i don't sleep 💅

**gimme a kith:**

someone needs to make a channel for insomniacs-

**thotiano:**

BSCBIWOIVL

deadass

**pretty boy kook:**

i'll make that channel later

since i'm the only person who knows how to do that-

but i'm kinda tired

**chewy:**

theeeeeeen go to bed??

**pretty boy kook:**

aight

gn

**gimme a kith:**

gn :p

no one else finna say gn??

rude :((

and **@chewy @thotiano @thotiana @joe**

**@frog chair enthusiast @angsty teen @god @plant daddy**

**@me supremacy @city boy @i thrive in a suit @gahehe**

**@jipoo @on my furry ish @hot girl ish @cherry**

**@i invented blond hair @shoulders galore @yoongi boongi @i am tofu**

**@best gurl idc @creator of lesbianism @gimme a kith @pretty boy kook**

**@yeontan's papi @hey mamas @blue hair 4 lyfe @bread or none** give a collective goodnight to kook 

😌

**city boy:**

not u waking every1 up-

**bread or none**

fr?!

**frog chair enthusiast:**

i was this close 🤏 to falling asleep, nayeon 😡

**hot girl ish:**

don't make me drive to ur dorm and take ur phone

**thotiana:**

i'm drop kicking some1

**yeontan's papi:**

bruh u woke yeontan up 😕

**gahehe:**

was i woken up for a good reason??

**i am tofu:**

no 🙄

**blue hair 4 lyfe:**

ya'll lucky i'm awake and listening to nicki minaj

**hey mamas:**

i was having a nice convo wit jiwoo and then ya'll had to interrupt 🙄

**jipoo:**

nice convo??

i was on the verge of falling asleep so i wasn't even replying-

**cherry:**

BCFWHOFHLW

but ya'll need to shut up 😁

**shoulder's galore:**

ya'll giving me hearing problems before 30, bye.

**i thrive in a suit:**

ya'll making me wanna leave.........

**me supremacy:**

phone? silent

(as it should've been a while ago)

**creator of lesbianism:**

hotel? trivago

**city boy:**

bitches need to? stfu

**me supremacy:**

PFFT

**god:**

nah he's right

shut up :D

**gimme a kith:**

i just wanted koo to feel special, damn 😪

**seen by god, jipoo, city boy and 26 others.**

_12:00 PM_

**best gurl idc:**

what's poppin party ppl :p

**city boy:**

bruv its mad early hush

**joe:**

mad early?? i'm-

**best gurl idc:**

it's 12 pm-

**city boy:**

yeah but nayeon woke us up

and i couldn't go back to sleep :((

**pretty boy kook:**

awweee

do u need someone to hewlp you sweep 🥺

**city boy:**

y-yes 👉👈

i mean no

tf??

fck off 🙄

**me supremacy:**

pfft

it's you pretending to be tough for me 

**city boy:**

mina SHHH

_[city boy has deleted one message]_

😁

**joe:**

too late 

_[jimin confessing his love for jungkook.jpg]_

**city boy:**

NOOOOOO 😭

**pretty boy kook:**

that'ssssssss

kinda gay 😳

**best gurl idc:**

aren't we all

**me supremacy:**

purr

**seen by pretty boy kook, city boy, me supremacy, and 3 others.**


End file.
